Season's Greetings
by leo-lowen
Summary: Your fave characters and their crazy Christmas and Hannukah carols. So far, we have Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi, Tenten, Shikamaru, the Akatsuki, and Sakura. COMPLETE!
1. Neji

Set to the tune of "Jingle Bells"

Dashing through the trees  
Neji leads the way  
For his team of three  
A crazy group are they  
Neji is a ninja,  
The best without a doubt,  
If you mention "Main House" to him  
Then he will glare and pout

Oh, Byakugan, Byakugan  
Neji is the best!  
He has better hair than me,  
His fangirls are obsessed.  
Byakugan, Byakugan  
Neji is the best!  
He has pretty eyes, you see,  
But they make him look possessed.


	2. Gaara

Gaara's Carol

Sung to the tune of "White Christmas"

-

I'm dreaming of a bloody Christmas

Just like the ones with red, red snow

Where streets are flooded,

with fresh-spilt blo-od

And screams of pain and sorrow

-

I'm dreaming of a bloody Christmas

With every person that I slay

If I hear one more crack about eyeliner...

You'll quickly find that you are my new prey


	3. Sasuke

Deck the halls with so much revenge  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
My family I will finally avenge,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don I now my dark blue shirt,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Time to make my brother hurt,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing fire in my eyes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Storm clouds darken the skies.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

"Learn to hate me" brother repeats,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
The fight becomes another defeat,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
I stand out from the huddled masses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

He will never ignore me again,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
I will not rest until he's slain,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fa la la la la, la la la DIE!

_-_

_A/N: Didn't like this one as much. Eh, w/e. Next up is Lee!_


	4. Lee

Rock Lee the Ninja  
Was a very youthful soul  
With a bobbed haircut and a green jumpsiut  
And round eyes as black as coal

Rock Lee the Ninja

Is a fairy tale they say  
He is kinda weird  
But we hold him dear  
Cuz' we like him anyway

There must have been some magic  
In those thick eyebrows he had  
For when they poked his forehead  
He began to run around

Rock Lee the Ninja

Is faster than me or you  
And dear Gai sensei

Says Lee will not stray  
From his youthful point of view

-

_A/N: Reviews? (puppy dog pout) (crickets chirp) Alright... alright... next is Kakashi... if you have any requests for songs and/or characters, include it in the review. Thankee!_


	5. Kakashi

(Set to the tune of "Silver Bells")

Oh that ninja, copy ninja  
Dressed in his green vest  
In the air   
You can tell   
it's Kakashi…  
Naru laughing  
Sasu glaring  
Saku giving a smile  
And always right near them you'll see…

Silver hair, silver hair  
It's their sensei, Kakashi  
He's so fast, and so strong  
He'll be reading his book, guaranteed.

In Konoha  
Everyone's there  
In the ramen shop  
As Iruka pays up for  
yet another bowl…  
Hear the talking  
And the walking  
It's such a nice scene  
And above all this bustle you'll see…

Silver hair, silver hair  
It's their sensei, Kakashi  
He's so fast, and so strong  
He'll be reading his book, guaranteed.

_A/N: Review! Click that little bar. (Oh, come on, you know you want to. Or not -.-) Next up is Tenten. Don't miss it!_


	6. Tenten

(set to the tune of "Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel"

Hi, my name is Tenten, the weapons girl on my team  
So if you get me angry, you should prob'ly run and scream

-

Kunai, Kunai, Kunai  
Whipping through the air,

Kunai, kunai, kunai,  
You better say your prayers

-

Don't be fooled, I'm playful, easygoing and smart,  
My teammates are Lee and… Neji… (he has a special place in my heart)

-

Kunai, Kunai, Kunai  
Whipping through the air,

Kunai, kunai, kunai,  
You better say your prayers

-

_A/N: Yeah, I know, NejiTen hints... sorry. If you don't like that pairing, I'm sorry. Next up... Shikamaru! Be there, or be triangle!_


	7. Shikamaru

Requested by StEpPiNg StOnEs and Hannah

(Set to the tune of "Up on the Housetop")

-

Up on the hilltop, what do you spy?

Good old Shika staring at the sky

When you ask "Why do you stare at clouds?"

He'll reply "You're troublesome,

Stop being loud."

-

Tee, hee, hee!

Cute is he!

Tee, hee, hee!

But so lazy!

Up on that hilltop

You know it's true

You'd rather be there with

Shikamaru

-

Oh, don't you be fooled

He's quite smart,

And other than that,

He has a good heart

His friends are loyal

They try to impress,

But about popularity,

He couldn't care less

-

Tee, hee, hee!

Cute is he!

Tee, hee, hee!

But so lazy!

Up on that hilltop

You know it's true

You'd rather be there with

Shikamaru

-

_A/N: Next up, I will attempt an Akatsuki carol (by the request of hen-na-neko, check out her story, too) Reviews may speed along the creative process, if ya know what I'm saying... (looks up) What, officer? No, I wasn't accepting bribes, what are you talking about? Aack! (is carried off in handcuffs)_


	8. Akatsuki

Requested by hen-na-neko

(Set to the tune of "We wish you a Merry Christmas)

We wish you an evil Christmas,  
We wish you a hateful Christmas,  
We wish you a fright'ning Christmas,  
And a traitorous New Year.

-

Good tidings to you,  
From Akatsuki,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a traitorous New Year.

-

Hi, my name's Itachi,

I turned on and killed my fam'ly,

And my emo little brother hates me,

But I'm still sexy.

-

Good tidings to you,  
From Akatsuki,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a traitorous New Year.

-

Hi, my name's Deidara, (yeah)

My hands have mouths on 'em (yeah)

And I can make a sculpture better,

Than anyone here, (yeah)

-

Good tidings to you,  
From Akatsuki,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a traitorous New Year.

-

Hi, my name's Sasori,

I can make puppets out of people,

Some have called me a sadist,

But they can't speak anymore. (heh heh)

-

Good tidings to you,  
From Akatsuki,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a traitorous New Year.

-

Hi, I'm Akatsuki leader,

You don't know anything about me.

And nobody's seen my face.

So the joke is on you!

-

Good tidings to you,  
From Akatsuki,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a traitorous New Year.

-

We wish you an evil Christmas,  
We wish you a hateful Christmas,  
We wish you a fright'ning Christmas,  
And we'll be seeing you next week.

-

_A/N: Whew! Longest carol yet! My hands are ti-red! Next, by request, is Sakura. Any other requests must be submitted in review form. NO, that wasn't a surreptitious way of asking for reviews. (nervous, guilty giggle) (sweatdrop)_


	9. Sakura

Requested by Cherry Blossom Dreamer, and will have a SasuSaku theme, as requested by kunoichi-hinata14

(Set to the tune of "It's the most wonderful time of the year")

-

It's the most wonderful time of the day.

When I see my Sasuke,

And no Ino there,

To interfere

It's the most wonderful time of the day.

-

There'll be flirting and fun,

Knowing he is the one and

Maybe a kiss or two.

I'll be stong and graceful and

He'll get a face-full

And he will pursue...

-

It's the most wonderful time of the day.

Sur I may have to avoid Lee,

and cut Naru down to size.

But when Sasuke is not far away...

It's the most wonderful time of the day.

-

_A/N: Aack! Last chapter! I'm so sorry, but I have to start working on my challenge fic "Exferiority Complex" now. There were a lot of requests for Sakura, and SasuSaku, so I decided this would be a good way to end my fic. Happy Holidays to all of you, and thanks for sticking by my psychotic-ness through all of this. _

_xoxo, _

_leo-lowen_


End file.
